


I love the way you say my name (say it again)

by plantFace024



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fix It, Fluff, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Smug Hope, does not follow canon, flustered hope, flustered lizzie, ft hopes fine ass tank top, handon was never a thing, hope is one hungry mf, kind of, like barely at all - Freeform, lizzie is probably touch starved, lizzie likes wearing hopes clothes, smug lizzie, takes place in 3x01, the boys and josie only appear for like a second, theyre all over the place, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantFace024/pseuds/plantFace024
Summary: “Since when do you wear a different type of shirt, Mikaelson?”“Since you stole all of my other ones.”alternatively: Hope comes back to an empty closet, and Lizzie has absolutely zero idea what happened. I mean no clue. at all. Completely clueless.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	I love the way you say my name (say it again)

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't own legacies or the characters within)
> 
> Don't yell at me if some things are wrong I literally stopped watching the last episode halfway through after Josie said "Okay boomer" LMAO I love her sm but writers over the age of 20 need to leave buzzwords out of television. anyways, enjoy! i basically ignored most of the plot for hizzie <3

Hope opens up her closet door for the first time since she entered Josie's mind, ready for nothing but a hot shower and a big fucking club sandwich.

The clothes in the closet were hung on hangers, and organized by type of garment. Hoodies and jackets on the far left, then the T-shirts, then the trousers, to the sleep shirts and sweatpants, and finally, on the far right, miscellaneous items. Undergarments went into the drawers tucked into the little pockets built into the closet, and shoes went on the floor to the sides. It was often times much messier than it was currently, but Hope was thankful that she didn't have to dig through any layers of clothes to reach a lousy oversized T-shirt anyway. 

No one knows how Hope woke up. All she knows is that when she finally did, she could smell the testosterone wafting around in the air. She let the boys fuss and coddle for as long as they needed to. She answered all of the many questions, mostly with  _ I don’t know, sorry _ ’s and  _ maybe my memory just takes a second to come back _ ’s. After about ten minutes of interrogation, and three intrusive thoughts of blonde hair and quick wit that could kill, Hope's stomach let out a growl that could make Godzilla's head hang low. Noticing the smell of a girl who had practiced approximately zero self hygiene in the past week and a half, Ric, Raf, and Landon let her go for the time being.

Hope takes in the sight of her closet and sighs. Based on what the boys were asking, she knows the Necromancer is running rampant, causing chaos, making it her problem. She can’t bring herself to care about anything except the fact that the only remaining shirts in her closet were tank tops. Bought in a variety pack almost a year ago as a result of the warm temperature, she wore them to sleep twice and then a few times as undershirts. Hope lets out a small hum of confusion before digging around to find all of her trousers still hanging, fabric cold and untouched, in contrast to her hoodies, seventy percent of which were missing from their rightful place in Hopes closet. She turns out of her closet to check her dirty laundry hamper, which is empty, because she did her laundry right before Josie's untimely intervention. Moving her hand back towards her closet, she hesitates before snatching a form fitting black tank top from its hanger, grabbing all of the other necessary materials for a shower, and heading for the girls shower quarters.

Hope takes her time, figures she deserves it because she saved, and is about to save everyone's ass. (Again) She lets herself bask in the warm water, letting it loosen her muscles from spending so much time without movement. She hopes Josie is okay, safe, and most importantly not contaminated by the freak force of nature imbalance that is black magic. She thinks back to when she first woke up all those minutes ago and how none of the people in the room once mentioned the twins, which means that they’re probably fine. God, does she hope that Lizzie is okay anyway. Hope's mind wanders again to the previous week, and to how afraid Lizzie was to lose her life to her sister, how brave she was for going through with it anyway. Thinking about the blonde gave hope a funny feeling in her stomach. Her fingers itched and twitched to be near her, to touch her. Feel the goosebumps that erupted onto her skin when hope grazed her fingers across it. She wanted to feel Lizzies skin warm up as Hope held her, she wanted to hear Lizzies miniscule sighs at the sensation of her fingers coming through her blonde hair, or giving her a hug, or rubbing shapes into her skin. Hope wanted to feel Lizzie, alive and breathing, heart beating in rhythm to whatever song was stuck in her head. She finished washing her hair and hopped out of the shower, drying off, moisturizing, and Shimmying her way into some dark red sweatpants and that stupid tank top. She hoped no one would see her in it on her way to the kitchen.

Hope scurries down the creaky steps, cursing the century year old boarding house as she makes her way to the community food hub. When she gets there, the clock on the microwave blinks at her,  _ 1:13AM _ . She pulls open the door to the fridge and starts scavenging for anything she can get her hands on. Pulling open drawers of cheese, vegetables, lunchmeat, and bunny blood, she realizes she must have been making more noise than she initially thought because when she turns around, her mouth and arms filled with environmentally unfriendly packaging, Lizzie Saltzman is standing right in front of her.

“Hope?”

Hope grimaces at Lizzies tone or voice and drops the package in her mouth onto the counter.

“Hey, Lizzie. How are you?”

“How am I?”

Hope grimaces again.

“Liz, I’m so sor- umph.”

She's… being hugged. Hope mikaeslson is holding 4.79$ worth of lunch meat and Lizzie Saltzman is squeezing the life out of her.

“Lizzie, I think I got enough sleep this past week and if you keep hugging me this tight I think I might pass out. Also, it’s possible this turkey packaging is breaking skin.”

Lizzie lets go and looks at her with bright eyes.

“Okay. You don’t need anymore beauty sleep anyway.”

Hope sets down her food and brings Lizzie into another hug, this one longer. She pulls her so close it almost feels intimate, she doesn't want to be anywhere on the planet except for holding Lizzie Saltzman in her arms. 

Lizzie sighs.

“I really really missed you. I almost fell apart without you,” she says with a humorless chuckle.

“I’m back now. I’m sorry I was gone for so long. I don’t know what happened. I was in Josie's subconscious, which is… a lot to process, by the way, and then there was nothing. All I remember is waking up in a room with your dad, Landon, and Raf.”

Lizzie pulls herself from hope.

“That sounds better than what went on here. We spent a week thinking you and Landon were dead, watching Josie get bullied, and having a completely disastrous field day. I mean, what screams  _ “Sorry my daughter went all Darth Vader and killed one of you and then almost killed my other daughter” _ Than a field day where you’re attacked by  _ another _ monster! Thanks so much dad!”

Hope was sure the smile on her face was a little derpy, but she really loved hearing Lizzie talk in such an unnecessarily dramatic manner about everything. 

“Yeah, the nothingness was…. definitely better than that,”

They pause and look at each other.

“I really missed you. You were all I could think about.”

“Really?”

“yeah. I think almost kind of self destructed, actually.”

“How?”

“Well….”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing! I maybe.. just... singlehandedlyruinedfieldday.”

“One more time for me, please.”

“I ruined field day, okay! Alyssa was talking so much shit about Josie and I just wanted to make it better! I may have said something... really low. I  _ Just  _ got everyone to like me and seeing them all look at me like they did before…. I don’t know.”

Hope could cry at the look on Lizzies face. The guilt and regret shone so evident and clear on it, Hope could read her like a book.

“They’ll come around.” That gets Lizzie to look up.

“You made a mistake. Watch, and they’ll forget about it in a few days when the necromancer comes back to make everyone miserable again. Even If they don’t forget, you’ll make it up to them. I know it.” She says it so confidently, so sure of her own words that there's no way they could be wrong.

“I’m really glad you’re back, hope.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that from you.”

“Well you better, because I’m already tired of saying it.”

“Fair enough.”

Lizzie sits down and Hope starts making her sandwich.

Hope moves in silence and Lizzie watches, eyes following every movement in her soft looking hands. The quiet consumes them in an unfamiliar yet comfortable way as Hope stacks the finishing slice of bread on the first thing she’s consumed in a week. She instantly starts ravaging it, her wolf form showing itself as she digs into the comically large sandwich.

“Jesus, Mikaelson don’t choke” 

Hope's eyes move from her beloved meal and pop up to meet Lizzie’s.

“Ah hvamt etn n uh weehfk.”

“Ugh, don’t talk with your mouth full!”

“Dn’t jdge meuh!”

A tomato falls out of the back of the bread and onto Hope’s shirt.

“Whut th fovhk,” Hope finished swallowing her bite and continued, picking up the sliced veggie with her index finger and thumb, she frowns.

“.... I don't have any more shirts.”

Lizzie freezes up and Hope drops the tomato into her mouth.

“First of all, gross. Second, what do you mean you're out of shirts?”

“There's none left in my closet, just undershirts like this one. Most of my hoodies were gone too. It’s so weird because I totally remember doing my laundry before I went under.”

“Hmm. Weird.” Lizzie readjusts the hoodie she was wearing. Definitely  _ her  _ hoodie. Good thing hope was too occupied with that sandwich to suspect anything. 

Hope finished her sandwich in what had to be a record breaking three bites total. Grumbling something about how she was still hungry she went in a different direction for about four servings of ramen noodles from the pantry.

Lizzie maneuvers herself around the kitchen until she’s standing in front of the fridge with a cup for the water she originally came down there for. As she watches the cup fill with water and listens to Hope use a spell to get her pasta water boiling quicker, she thinks about how happy and content she feels in that very moment. How comfortable she feels, snug with Hopes hoodie on her back, feeling okay with the silence for once. She’s not fidgeting where she stands, desperately needing to fill the void of silence. Hope's presence brings her a welcomed sense of peace and safety. Being with hope makes her feel safe, and the butterflies aren't exactly unwelcomed either.

Lizzie doesn't think she wants to go on unless she can spend her life with Hope by her side. Before she knows it she's thinking about a charming old home in the French Quarter of New Orleans with a cat and a dog,  _ hopes idea, _ she thinks. She’s gotten so lost in her thoughts, she doesn't notice that her cup of water has overflowed, and is streaming down the side of the fridge.

“Shit,” she mumbles, setting the cup down on the nearest counter and setting her sights on the paper towels across the room. She turns quickly but Hope is already in front of her with a roll in her hand, smiling in that frustratingly charming way that makes her weak in the knees.

“Unfortunately there’s no spell for making noodles cook faster, so I watched you daydream until your cup went over.”

“It’s not daytime, creep.” Lizzie says, snatching the paper towels out of Hope’s hands and soaking up the offending water that has slid down the fridge and onto the cold tile of the kitchen.

By the time Lizzies finishes cleaning up, Hopes noodles are ready, so they sit together and consume their respective food and drink. As per usual, Hope inhales the noodles like she hasn't eaten in weeks, which was, weirdly, exactly the case. Lizzie sips her water slowly, slumping the side of her face into the palm of her hand. Hope looks up at Lizzie with a closed lip smile, her mouth occupied with sodium soaked noodles, and maybe Lizzie is basking (again) in the fact that it’s just her and Hope. She's one of the only ones aware of her consciousness, as selfish as it is, it soothes Lizzie. She has Hope all to herself. They finish eating and drinking and Hope swipes the empty dish from her hand and puts it in the sink. They walk together to the kitchen doors and out them, heading in the same direction to the witches dorms.

“Thank you.” Lizzie says.

“Oh yeah, no problem.”

“Not for the dishes. For always coming back. You always play hero even when it causes you pain. You always come back for us even when you don’t want to.”

“I’ve never not wanted to, Liz. Being the hero isn't really ideal, but I love you guys. I would never leave you guys if that wasn't what was best.”

“Can’t you see that it’s never what's best? We’ve been through this already! Without fail, every time you're gone everything falls apart. Every time. We miss you, some crazy threat appears, and you come back and save us.”

Hope rubs at the back of her neck.

“I’ll try not to let that happen again, but for the record, even in all the nothingness, I missed you too.”

Hopes hand swings back down and brushes against the back of Lizzies. Lizzie stiffens and then relaxes. She takes a deep breath before she takes Hope's hand and intertwines their fingers. A small smile plays at Lizzies lips when Hope squeezes her hand, and she looks down to see hope wearing stupid grin that makes the butterflies in Lizzies stomach retire from dormancy.

They get to Lizzies room first, Hope reluctantly lets go of her hand and steps back to give her space. Lizzie smiles down at her.

“Goodnight, Hope.”

Hope smiles back

“Goodnight, Lizzie.”

\--------------------

Okay so maybe Lizzie had a little problem.

A blip.

A teeny tiny obsession with nabbing Hope Mikaelsons clothes from her closet and booking it back to her safe haven of a dorm room. 

Sue her.

Actually, considering that what she’s doing is pretty much classified as a crime, don’t.

Can you blame her? Hope's clothes are perfect. They smell so much like her, and they fit in a way that makes her feel like Hope is hugging her. With Hope asleep, she wasn't using any of them anyway. The day after everything happened, Lizzie tip-toed her way into Hope’s room. It was cold, and the only signs that anyone was ever there were the people themselves, dead asleep and occupying the beds on either side of the room. Hope took the one on the left, it being hers and all. Landon was sprawled out across the one on the right, whoever half-hazardly tossed him onto it clearly had no regard for how his neck and back would feel if he ever woke up. Her dad was handling some wayward student in his office, so he wasn't keeping an eye on them. Lizzie walked to the closet and opened it up. Bombarded with the smell of pine trees and vanilla, she sifted around for her favorite hoodie of Hopes. It was huge on Hope, and faded black with splatters of paint dotting the front. The logo for the New Orleans Saints football team is embroidered into the top right shoulder. Lizzie tossed the hoodie over her head and tugged it down over her torso, because of the difference in the girl’s body proportions, the hoodie fit perfectly. 

It’s not like she stole all of them at once, but once she took the first one, she got hungry for more.

She started sleeping in a different one of Hope’s T-shirts every night, and when she wasn't in her school uniform, she was in a different one of her hoodie during the day.

“What have you been wearing all week? I’ve never seen any of those hoodies before.”

“Oh, um… Online shopping spree.”

If Josie noticed how well loved the hoodies looked, or how there was a lack of Amazon packaging in the garbage, she didn’t say anything. 

\--------------------

Hope bends over to wipe the sweat from her face with the bottom of her tank top. She took the morning to let off some steam in the gym, making the most of her renewed energy from her involuntary slumber. She drifted back to her room to grab her shower caddy and some clothes when she caught a glimpse of her hamper, filled to the brim with clothes. 

“What the hell?”

She could have sworn she checked her hamper for clothes the night she woke up, but maybe she was wrong. Things were a little fuzzy then anyway. She picks up a loose, faded orange hoodie, something of her dads that she kept after he died. Some construction company’s logo was printed across the front. Hesitantly, she brings the article of clothing up to her nose and breathes in.

  
  


_ And then it clicks. _

Hope drops the hoodie, startled, before she starts chuckling. She picks up the hoodie and tosses it back into the hamper, the revelation had definitely made her morning, and she intends to milk it. Shower caddy and change of clean clothes in hand, Hope leaves her room for the showers. 

She exits the steaming shower fresh and ready to start the day, and decides to grab some breakfast in the cafeteria.

“Since when do you wear a different type of shirt, Mikaelson?”

She’s halfway through her pancakes when she hears her voice.

“Since you stole all of my other ones.” Hope retorts, looking back at Lizzie from where she’s sitting.

The look on her face is priceless, Hope thinks. Jaw on the ground and eyebrows raised, shocked from being caught red hooded. 

“How did you-”

“You forgot to wash them before you gave them back.”

Lizzie takes a moment to collect herself

“I’m sorry. I just really-” 

Hope gets up to put a hand on Lizzies arm.

“I’m messing with you. Hell, I probably would have hoarded some of your clothes too if I thought you were dead.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“What do you mean?” Hope tilted her head to the side

“How did you know it was me who took them? You said I forgot to wash them, but that doesn't explain anything.”

“Oh. Um…” 

Lizzie smirks

“You memorized what I smell like.”

  
  
  


_ ….. Sue her. _

  
  
  


“It’s perfectly reasonable to know what you smell like! I’m a werewolf! Our noses are sensitive and they have memory!”

“Hope.”

“And you smell good! Would you be offended if I didn’t care about what you smelled like? I mean, yeah, It’s comforting and citrusy so really it’s weird that you thought I  _ wouldn’t _ find out.”

“Hope!” 

“What?”

“You’re rambling.”

“You’re blushing.”

“Irrelevant”

“Can I kiss you?”

  
  


There's a pause. A pause where Hope realizes that they have had this entire conversation in the middle of the lunch room, even if there are only like 3 other people in there. A pause where Hope realizes that she probably just overstepped and misread the situation. Idiot.

_ Idiot. _

Hope rushes to her own rescue

“Shit, Lizzie, I'm sorry. You can just ignore that I ever said anything-”

Lizzie is dragging her away before she can finish talking. Hope stumbles over herself as she watches her pancakes disappear from her line of sight. Lizzie is pulling her by the arm, very forcefully might she add, to what Hope assumes to be her death. A death which will come to her in…. Her own dorm room?

Lizzie opens the door, tugs her in, and shuts the door behind her. Hope is ready to open her mouth and say something until she feels two hands on either side of her face, pulling her up and connecting her lips to Hope’s own.

She stands there like an idiot for a few seconds before her mind and body catch up. Lizzie is kissing her.

_ Lizzie Saltzman is kissing her. And she's standing there with her eyes bugging out of her head. _

Hope's mind shuts down from rapid-fire as she relaxes her body and shuts her eyes. When Lizzie starts pulling away she realizes she hasn't been kissing back, and immediately snakes her arms around Lizzies waist, leans upwards and deepens the kiss. She can feel Lizzie take a sharp breath in and sink into her. Lizzie’s lips are soft. They taste like toothpaste and cinnamon gum and Hope I can't get enough. The kiss picks up momentum and Lizzie steps closer as she moves her arms further around Hope’s neck, resting them on her shoulders. Hope is on the tips of her toes, about to add her tongue to the mix when Lizzie suddenly pulls back. 

They’re breathing heavily, staring into each others eyes.

“You taste like maple syrup.”

Hope is still catching her breath when she responds.

“Yeah. Um.. You uh, dragged me away from my pancakes.”

Lizzies mouth turns up into a smirk at that.

“Sorry.”

“I really don't think you are.”

“You know me so well, don’t you?”

Hope's hands were still resting on her hips and it was lighting Lizzies insides on fire.

“I hope you like pancakes because I really, really want to kiss you again.”

Lizzie giggles and Hope really wants to hear that sound, and be the cause of it for the rest of her life, and then even after that.

“I love pancakes”

Hope throws herself at Lizzie and damn, she really, really missed her.

Hope missed Lizzies voice. Listening to her go on and on about everything all the time. Hope missed everything about her, even the things that weren't so great. She missed seeing how bold she could be, how unapologetic she always was. Being near her, seeing her own effect on the blonde. 

When they pull apart they keep their foreheads connected, gazing at each other in admiration, smiling at each other like idiots. 

“I am so in love with you. I think I have been for longer than I’ve known.”

“Gross. I’m so fucking in love with you too, Hope Mikaelson. You don’t even know how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask to kiss me.”

“Can I?”

“Shut up.”

Hope kisses Lizzie and Hope falls even harder. 

Lizzie kisses Hope and Lizzie’s already long gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think! feedback is appreciated! I apologize if you can tell where I got tired of writing lol also sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
